30 Shards of Inu No Taisho and Izayoi
by del-kaidin
Summary: 30 seperate short stories about Inu no Taishou and Izayoi.
1. Shard 27 Laughter

The 27th Shard

Laughter

Izayoi's laughter filled the meadow they lay in. As always the Inu no Taishou was captivated by the sound of joy. He had heard other ningen laugh through out the centuries many ningen women had attempted to become his concubine. Many attempted to capture his attention with their wiles, but their laughter was feigned, Izayoi's burst from her filled with her zest for life. Shutting his eyes, he let his thoughts drift back to the first time he had heard the joyful sound.

ooo

The Inu no Taishou walked through the halls of yet another Daimyo's castle, his gaze forward and as always his nose slightly crinkled at the foul scents of the ningen inhabitants. Why he had allowed the flea to convince him to accept this meeting was not a question he was willing to ask himself at that moment. He was not interested in the ningens or their pitiful problems that inhabited his territory. Protecting them was his duty he was their lord; in return, they provided for him, his heir and the boys mother. The arraignment had worked for centuries and he saw no reason to change it. Lately though they had begun offering him their daughters for concubines or wives, he could only assume this would end with yet another daughter offered to him to guarantee his continued protection.

His ears ached with the cacophony of sound assaulting them, the clanging of armor being dropped, the screech of shoji sliding open or closed, and worst to his ears the whispered conversations they thought he could not hear. Above the den noise, a single sound rose clear and filled with joy it drew closer and as he passed a corridor, its source collided with his legs.

Golden eyes looked down to see the girl child, her hair still settling from her sudden stop gazing up at him. Her violet eyes sparkling and a gapped tooth grin on her face, pudgy hands reached up, and the child giggled, "Pretty!"

"Izayoi!" hissed the nurse reaching for her.

"Leave her," he commanded, not knowing or caring why. His eyes never left the child's as the nurse bowed and backed away. A claw hand grasped the child by the front of her Kimono and raised her to his level. No fear entered the child's eyes as she was raised of the ground only joy to have his attention.

"Pretty!" Izayoi giggled again, before her laughter enshrouded him again as she reached for him around the hand that held her.

Despite himself the Inu no Taisho smiled and gathered her to him and sitting her on his hip before continuing to the audience hall.

True to his prediction, the Daimyo offered his eldest daughter as a concubine. The woman was plain and lacking humor. He looked at the child on his hip and demanded her.

ooo

"What fills your thoughts My Lord?" Asked the woman the child had become.

The Inu no Taisho, smiled down at the woman. Never had fear of him entered her eyes only concern and joy at his company. Unlike some of the ningen concubines over the years, she had never attempted to force a choice between his Youkai bride and herself. He took in her appearance, a hand resting gently on her swelling womb and a bright smile on her lips.

"Of the first time I saw you." He answered. He held back a chuckle at her blush.


	2. Shard 4 Kiss

**Shard #4 - Kiss**

Lips slid against each other softly, only to then grind against together in harsh, rough kisses of passion. Tongues battled, twirled, twined. Breath, hot and moist, mixed together as they exhaled harshly through their noses, unwilling to break the contact of their mouths. Sharp fangs pressed into a full lower lip. A soft moan, a harsh groan in answer, clawed hands grasping feminine shoulders to pull her closer, only for those luscious lips to pull away.

"You lose again, My Lord." Izayoi laughed huskily.

"Yes," he agreed, his voice deep with passion. "Izayoi, you play this game too well."

"Only because I had a good teacher," she replied as he pushed her back onto the futon.

He sliced the many-layered kimono easily from her, not once nicking her skin with his claws. "I may have lost the game, but the penalty is well worth the loss."

Her answer was forever lost in a moan of passion as he claimed her body again.


	3. Shard 21 Hope

Nozomi means hope.

**Shard #21 – Hope**

Izayoi watched, tears gathering on her lashes, as the Inu no Taishou examined the infant. Silver white hair still stained from the birthing slid like silk between his fingers. A clawed hand traced the tiny too still ears atop the head, feeling the downy softness of the fur. Tiny hands examined and miniscule claws stroked, little toes counted. The tears slid down her cheeks as he bent and kissed each tiny foot.

She marveled at the dichotomy of the man… youkai she shared her life with. He was a fierce and ferocious demon capable of killing with a flick of his wrist and a tender and loving soul that stroked the seemingly asleep child with such tenderness.

"It is time, Izayoi." He commanded, watching as she nodded and handed the precious bundle to the priestess he had sent for.

She watched as the priestess took the child and left the room. Following silently behind she took courage in the stiffness in his spine, his emotions showing in the less than perfect grace of his steps.

They stopped and watched the priestess perform the rights, dark eyes turned to them and the priestess asked, "What is the child's name?"

Golden eyes gazed gently at her allowing her the honor.

"Nozomi," she named her daughter.

As the red-gold fingers reached to consume the small bundle, his voiced soothed her. "There will be another child."


	4. Shard 18 Gift

**Shard 18 - Gifts**

Above the battle, the Inu no Taishou watched as the youkai and ningen loyal to him gifted him with their skills, training, and blood. The field changed from the tender green of the beginning of spring to crimson with the blood of his and Ryukotsusei's men.

His thoughts then focused not on the battle before him, but she had taught him that not all gifts could be purchased with gold. No, she had taught him that the most precious gifts were purchased with blood. The gift of her innocence, paid for with blood and a smile. The gift of children; a girl who never drew her first breath, and a son who was as quick to anger as to laughter, both purchased with blood and a smile.

"Watch over them Myoga," he ordered, heading to face the dragon. Now was the time for him to give her the gift of his protection and he would pay the way she had taught him with blood and a smile.

Far to the West, tears fell from violet eyes as Izayoi held close her infant son and accepted the gift.


	5. Shard 11 Magic

**Shard 11 Magic**

Nimble fingers undressed him, brushing teasingly across skin, making the muscles beneath twitch and jump. The brush of her hair against the same skin as she worked, a ragged breath escaped the Inu no Taishou's lips.

Often in his youth, he had been told of magic. First, he had learned of the magic of a youkai, strong, sometimes violent, and as different as the youkai who wielded it. Then he was taught the magic of wizards, with their spells and charms. Finally, the terrifying purification magic of miko was drilled into his head. Yet in all those lessons never once was he warned of this magic.

Her lips slid along his chest and her hands drew unknown charms against his skin. No, this magic was Izayoi's alone. The spell she cast; ensnaring, entangling, and imprisoning his body and soul, bending him forever to her will.

The innocent child, the shy concubine were both facades the sorceress above him had used to trap him. Kind and loving smiles were naught but gestures within her spell. Yes, the ningen witch had conquered the youkai lord and his hips lifted to slide within the steaming cauldron of her body. Yes, this was Izayoi's magic, and he her willing victim.


	6. Shard 29 Anniversary

Shard #29 - Anniversary

Posted - 2/18/07

It wasn't fair she silently raged. She had lost so much in becoming his concubine. She wanted the things any ningen woman wanted. There was nothing wrong with that was there?

There were drawbacks, Izayoi mused as she stared out into the garden. Youkai didn't understand the concept of anniversaries and concubines couldn't truly claim one. What was a year to a being like the Inu no Taishou? It was just a mere blink of the eye. She was a flower that would bloom and die in the garden of his life.

The Inu no Taishou and his bride, followed by their guest entered the garden. She bowed low as they came near and as he passed, she heard the soft thud of a package landing before her bowed head.

Izayoi held the small box close as she walked to her chambers, the content unimportant, he'd remembered.


End file.
